Schism
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: Severus cometió un error. Ahora, dos años después, va a tener la oportunidad de enmendarlo. Fic presentado al Primer Concurso de La Mazmorra del Snarry. Advertencias: Slash Harry/Severus


**Notas de la historia:**

**Título**: Schism. Dado que hay bastante gente que me ha preguntado por el significado del título voy a aclararlo. La idea de este fic nació cuando escuchaba la canción del grupo Tool que lleva el mismo nombre que esta historia. Además, la palabra schism en inglés significa cisma (separación), y como me pareció que el concepto encajaba bastante bien con lo que había ocurrido entre Sev y Harry, decidí que era el título ideal ^^.

**Beta**: Rowena Prince (su inestimable ayuda ha hecho de esta historia una historia mucho mejor)

**Frase del concurso**: Cuando algo te sale mal y sonríes es porque ya sabes a quién echarle la culpa.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para satisfacer mi imaginación y no obtengo beneficio alguno con ello.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y a todos los que la votaron. Y en especial, quiero dar las gracias a mis compañeras de la Mazmorra: **ItrustSeverus, Beyrus, Sol, Liz_severus, Rowena Prince y Gabrielle62** por sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>SCHISM<strong>

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

La maldita frase no paraba de reproducirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, arrastrando con ella el recuerdo de una voz que creía haber sepultado entre las vastas sombras de un olvido autoimpuesto. Esa jodida pregunta había sido la mecha, el desencadenante y, durante dos largos años, había luchado con denuedo por desterrarla de sus pensamientos. Y casi lo había conseguido.

Pero esa mañana, las lluviosas nubes de mayo habían traído consigo, hasta el seguro reducto del Rector de Whinster, las de su pasado, en la forma de un joven de pelo negro y desordenado. Sólo lo había visto de espaldas, a lo lejos, pero había sido suficiente para reconocerlo y para comprender que todos sus míseros esfuerzos por dejar esa historia atrás se habían convertido en cenizas en un momento.

Sumergido en un completo estado de estupefacción, había observado desde la distancia cómo el joven se paseaba despreocupado por los coloridos jardines de la Universidad, conversando animadamente con Vandik, el profesor de Magia Antigua, mientras él se preguntaba angustiado qué hacía allí su tormento.

No tardó en comprender el porqué de la inesperada visita, al recordar que esa tarde estaba programada la primera sesión de las "II Jornadas de los usos actuales de la Magia Antigua", organizadas bajo la dirección del profesor Vandik. Una docena de especialistas habían sido invitados al campus con el objetivo de impartir, durante dos días, distintas charlas a los alumnos de tercero que cursaban la materia. Y al parecer, Harry Potter estaba entre ellos.

Sin embargo, conocer el motivo no había hecho sentir mejor a Severus. Para él, ver de nuevo a Harry, significaba reabrir una dolorosa herida que nunca terminaría de sanar y por ello, lejos de acercarse a su encuentro, no había podido evitar el incontrolable impulso de huir a refugiarse al calor de los libros que tapizaban las estanterías de su despacho.

Y allí había aterrizado, sobre su sillón. Cargado de preguntas y de dudas. Y sobre todo, de remordimientos y recuerdos.

La habitación permanecía en un absoluto silencio, roto tan sólo por los ocasionales cuchicheos de los retratos que adornaban las paredes del despacho, y por los propios pensamientos de Severus. La cuestión planteada seguía flotando pesada en el ambiente. _"¿Qué demonios me pasó esa noche?"_, se preguntó, haciendo suyas las palabras de Harry.

Con un bufido, decidió ignorar sus propias divagaciones y, tras un ligero movimiento de varita, convocó una botella de color azul cobalto, debatiéndose todavía entre la ansiedad y el enfado. La botella salvó ágilmente la distancia que la separaba del escritorio y alcanzó la mano de Severus.

"_Condenada libertad de cátedra. A Vandik se le van a quitar las ganas de volver a invitar a otro ponente sin mi autorización"_

Antes de darle un trago, dejó que su mirada se perdiera en los reflejos ambarinos del líquido que colmaba el vaso, mientras las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban el borde, intentando decidir si debían cerrase sobre él para borrar la sequedad que se había instalado en su garganta. Se recostó sobre el sillón negro, hundiéndose en el cálido abrazo del cuero, y cerró los ojos, deseando que la devastadora jaqueca que golpeaba sus sienes desapareciera de su cabeza, junto con la causa que la estaba produciendo.

Sin embargo, al cerrar los párpados, las imágenes que había estado bloqueando con más o menos éxito, empezaron a sucederse caóticas en el negro vacío, recordándole con terrible claridad una conversación que prefería olvidar.

—¿Cómo que no te pasa nada? —le había espetado Harry, frustrado, tras escuchar su respuesta. Se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro de las mazmorras— ¿Y, entonces, qué cojones ha sido lo de esta noche? Llevas semanas ignorándome, enfadado por algún motivo que todavía no logró comprender. Estás consiguiendo que esto se vaya a la mierda.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente para regresar a la realidad y se incorporó sobre la mesa, esperando que la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana, consiguiera espantar a sus fantasmas. _"Maldita conciencia"_. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar el resto.

Una mano tensa se aferró al vaso que seguía intacto sobre la mesa, y decidió que sí, necesitaba ese trago. El amargor de la bebida atravesó su garganta cuando probó su sabor, ayudando a disipar el de las palabras de Harry que, a su pesar, continuaban abriéndose paso en su mente, como sierras hendiéndose en la carne. Retumbaban fuertemente en sus oídos y, por momentos, le parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Volvía a escuchar en su mente los gritos y las acusaciones que habían seguido a esas pocas frases y se dio cuenta de que su tranquilo despacho se había convertido, inesperadamente, en un escenario, donde silenciosamente volvía a representarse una obra deprimente que ya conocía demasiado bien.

Empezaba a ser dolorosamente insoportable.

Severus había amado a Harry más de lo que se atrevía a reconocerse a sí mismo. En él había encontrado, tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, el compañero y el consuelo que tanto había necesitado. Pero las presiones y las obligaciones se habían apoderado con rapidez de sus vidas: fiestas, congresos, cenas… Eran compromisos que Severus no había logrado aceptar como parte de su rutina y habían desencadenado una larga lista de disputas. No obstante, lo peor había llegado más tarde con las revistas del corazón, cuyas portadas, no habían tardado en hacerse eco de los rumores de su relación, bajo una ingeniosa variedad de titulares que podían resumirse en: "Mortífago depravado juega a la sodomía con el chico que vivió". Por supuesto, en pos del amarillismo sensacionalista, los redactores de las publicaciones se cuidaban de elegir aquella foto en la que Harry pareciera más joven. Casi un niño.

Tales insinuaciones habían ido minando su integridad y su aplomo, hasta que un día se descubrió sintiéndose culpable de estar con Harry. Las imágenes y las noticias lo consumían y encerrado en su mutismo, empezó a infligirse un castigo que terminó trasladando a la relación que vivía con Harry, mediante desaires y desmanes, que convirtieron su rutina diaria en una penitencia.

Hasta que esa noche, entre las frías piedras de las mazmorras, Harry había perdido la paciencia.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Dímelo! —le había gritado, cansado de tantas excusas.

Severus ya se había reconocido a sí mismo como culpable y responsable de la situación, pero el instinto de exculparse frente a los ataques, había sido más fuerte. Y aunque, supo, desde el momento en el que permitió que sus labios se curvaran en una sardónica sonrisa, que sus palabras iban a herir a Harry, no se detuvo.

—Tal vez tú seas mi maldito problema y la causa de que esto no funcione —le había escupido.

Al día siguiente, el joven se había marchado de Hogwarts. Era un 28 de Febrero.

El orgullo le había impedido ir en su busca, y los días fueron pasando en la oscuridad de unas mazmorras que se habían acostumbrado a la luminosidad de la sonrisa de Harry. Él también escapó de allí, abrumado por unas habitaciones vacías, y se embarcó en una nueva vida que lo había llevado a fundar la primera universidad del mundo mágico. Desde entonces, y hasta ese día, no lo había vuelto a ver.

"_Basta"_ se dijo, obligándose a detener el curso de sus pensamientos. Apuró lo que quedaba del vaso de whisky e, irritado, lo lanzó bruscamente contra la mesa de caoba, encima de unos pocos pergaminos que se desperdigaban desordenadamente sobre la mesa. Unas pequeñas gotas rezagadas aterrizaron encima de la hoja más cercana, emborronando levemente las letras y tiñendo los contornos del mismo gris que ahora cubría a Severus. _"Empiezo a parecerme a un triste quinceañero, lloriqueando por su amor de juventud"_, se lamentó, levantándose precipitadamente del sillón. Estaba harto de tanta autocompasión.

"_Necesito salir de aquí"_

Recorrió la habitación con urgencia, con el secreto deseo de transportarse a algún lugar donde la imagen de su antiguo amante no lo acosara, donde pudiera deshacerse del estúpido sentimiento de congoja que le arañaba. Abrió con ímpetu la pesada puerta cuando alcanzó el pomo de metal, pero, lejos de encontrar la soledad de los pasillos, descubrió que su particular pesadilla había conseguido encontrar el camino hasta su despacho.

—Severus —soltó un sorprendido Harry al encontrarse repentinamente frente a él.

El asombro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, también se dibujó en las facciones de Severus, paralizándolo bajo el umbral. _"Perfecto. Justo a quién esperaba encontrar"_, pensó angustiado. El aspecto de Harry apenas había cambiado en los últimos dos años: el pelo negro y despeinado caía sobre su frente, indomable, dándole esa apariencia de joven despreocupado y alegre que siempre le había caracterizado; y los ojos, que le miraban fijamente, continuaban teniendo ese verde profundo del que una vez se había enamorado. Su corazón empezó a palpitar a toda velocidad. Como pudo, recogió la entereza que había perdido y encontró la determinación necesaria para hablar.

—Sr. Potter —dijo secamente, procurando disfrazar de tosquedad la ansiedad de su voz—, ¿se puede saber qué hace acechando tras la puerta de mi despacho?

El joven se removió un poco inquieto, pasando el peso de un pie a otro, y una ladina sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Severus. _"Gracias a Merlín todavía sé hacerlo"_. Pero, al ver el gesto, Harry se apresuró a contestar.

—He venido a presentar mis respetos al Rector de la Universidad —dijo con sorna—. De todos modos, esperaba un poco más de amabilidad por tu parte, aunque por lo visto te había dado mucho crédito.

—No sabía que a Su Señoría se le debía dispensar un trato especial —gruñó.

—Pretendía tener una conversación cordial, Severus. —La irritación teñía la voz de Harry—. Al menos podrías invitarme a pasar.

Severus frunció el ceño y reafirmó su posición en la puerta. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar pasar a Harry hasta su despacho.

Tras unos minutos de incómodo silencio, sin embargo, el obstinado muchacho ganó el pulso, y Severus, entornando los ojos, se vio obligado a retirarse a un lado de la puerta. _"Que diga lo que tenga que decir y que se largue"_. El joven se adentró en la amplia habitación con una expresión de inmensa satisfacción en su cara. Caminaba despacio, dando vueltas por la estancia y observando detenidamente los objetos que la adornaban, mientras Severus con una silenciosa orden, retiraba la botella y el vaso de whisky del escritorio.

—Veo que te ha ido bien fuera Hogwarts: Rector de Whinster, la primera Universidad del mundo mágico —dijo distraído mientras observaba unas pequeñas cajitas de plata— En fin, por lo menos este despacho es un poco más alegre y acogedor que el anterior.

—Al grano, Potter. —le interrumpió. _"Lo que menos necesito ahora es charla intrascendente"_

El joven detuvo el escrutinio para dirigirle una dura mirada.

—Deja de llamarme Potter —dijo impaciente—. Que yo recuerde, antes no tenías tantos remilgos a la hora de decir mi nombre.

La referencia a ese pasado compartido golpeó el estomago de Severus y por un momento le dejó sin aliento, aunque supo mantener su coartada bajo la máscara tantas veces ensayada.

—Además, después de todo, creo que me merezco poder hacer los comentarios que me dé la gana.

Una de las cejas de Severus se alzó ante el comentario y tomó asiento de nuevo en su sillón.

—Harry —dijo en tono burlón—, puedes decirme lo que sea que hayas venido a decirme. O, por el contrario, puedes largarte.

"_Soy un auténtico bastardo"_

—Como quieras —cedió el moreno, cabreado. Y una sombra de decepción pareció cubrir sus facciones—. Había venido a invitarte a mi charla. Es hoy, a las 5 de la tarde.

—Y, exactamente, ¿por qué debería de tener interés en esa conferencia?

—He hecho algunos descubrimientos durante estos dos años. Tal vez te resulten de utilidad. —El semblante de Harry de repente, se había vuelto impenetrable. Pero rápidamente, cambió el gesto y con una sonrisa socarrona, añadió—: Además, puedes estar tranquilo, la he preparado para los alumnos, así que serás capaz de seguirla.

Severus no contestó, preguntándose qué era lo que había intentado ocultar Harry.

—¿Vendrás?

"_Ni de coña. Ya he tenido suficiente con este encantador tête à tête"_, pensó. Pero al final, lejos de escuchar lo que le dictaba su sentido común, se encontró asintiendo en silencio.

Habían elegido el Aula Magna para la conferencia de Harry. Estaba claro, a juzgar por la cantidad de alumnos que aguardaban en el pasillo, que la visita del joven había levantado bastante expectación entre el alumnado. Aunque Severus sospechaba que el interés de los estudiantes tenía más que ver con el panfleto de héroe del mundo mágico visita Whinster, que con el tema elegido para charla: "El poder del amor y sus aplicaciones prácticas".

La lectura de semejante título había hecho que Severus se replanteara seriamente su asistencia a la conferencia y ahora que lo volvía a leer, la idea de darse media vuelta hacia sus habitaciones empezaba a resultar de lo más tentadora. _"¿Por qué no habré traído el whisky?"_

Entró al aula, todavía medio vacía, y se acomodó en una de las butacas más alejadas de la plataforma central. Al rato, los excitados alumnos empezaron a llegar en pequeños grupos y pronto, la clase estuvo abarrotada. En el otro extremo de la sala, divisó al profesor Vandik trabajando incansable para transformar todos los objetos que estaban a su alcance en más sillas que pudieran acomodar a todos los asistentes. Desde luego, había sido un éxito.

Finalmente, Harry apareció, vestido con un atuendo bastante más formal que el que había llevado esa mañana en su despacho. Llevaba una túnica roja con los puños brocados en hilo de oro y sobre la que destacaba especialmente una insignia amarilla bordada en el lado derecho del pecho; el dibujo, un corazón ardiendo, era el símbolo identificativo de su gremio: los maestros de Magia Antigua.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala y, detrás de él, escuchó un par de voces femeninas que dieron voz a sus pensamientos entre tontas risitas.

—¡Qué guapo! —exclamaron al unísono las muchachas.

—Después de la conferencia, iré a hacerle un par de preguntas. —Su compañera aplaudió la ocurrencia, dejando escapar otra risita.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó al ver la imagen mental de la joven coqueteando con Harry y tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle una contestación envenenada.

Tras una hora y media de explicaciones, Severus tenía que reconocer que la conferencia había resultado ser más interesante de lo que preveía. _"Si no fuera porque es Harry el ponente, podría haber sido hasta divertida"_. Incluso, los alumnos que habían asistido, continuaban, inexplicablemente, prestando atención al joven.

—Bien, como veo que habéis aguantado estoicamente el coñazo que os he soltado—comentó, mientras los asistentes dejaban escapar una sonrisa. _"Sabe como ganárselos"_—, voy a pasar a haceros una demostración del nuevo hechizo que hemos desarrollado en el instituto en el que trabajo. Oficialmente no puede ser utilizado todavía, pero haremos hoy una excepción. Se trata de un identificador de relaciones o nexos y, aunque en un principio pueda pareceros inútil o poco importante, en el futuro tendrá grandes aplicaciones para cierto personal del Ministerio, como los aurores.

Harry hizo una pausa en su discurso, y se giró para mirar intensamente a Severus durante unos segundos antes de proseguir:

—Para preservar la intimidad de los estudiantes, sólo realizaré el hechizo sobre mí y sobre otro profesor. Cuando lo convoque, observaréis que un rayo de luz, de un color determinado, recorrerá la sala para converger en mi pecho. Cada color tiene un significado y, en función de él, podemos establecer el tipo de relación o nexo que une a una persona con cualquier otra. Por ejemplo, si a dos personas les une una relación de amistad, el color que se revelará será el azul; si son enemigas, el negro…

Severus se agitó inquieto sobre la silla, con el terrible presentimiento de que la demostración práctica no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia. Pero antes de que pudiera escaparse, el joven ponente realizó una complicada floritura con la varita, apuntando hacia él, y musitó:

—"Nexum Revelo"

Horrorizado, vio como un brillante haz de luz roja salía de su pecho buscando el de Harry.

Todos los presentes observaron estupefactos el grueso hilo que unía a los dos hombres, y la vergüenza se abrió paso en el rostro de Severus. Harry no había dicho el significado de ese color, pero todos los que estaban allí, lo habían interpretado correctamente. Iracundo, se levantó del asiento y abandonó la sala, rompiendo la conexión.

Inmediatamente, y ante el desconcierto del auditorio, Harry salió tras él.

Lo encontró en los jardines, avanzando bajo una cortina de agua en dirección a su despacho. Apenas quedaba luz natural. La lluvia había hecho acto de presencia y las nubes habían oscurecido el día.

—¡Severus! —llamó, mientras lo alcanzaba.

Él hombre se volvió inmediatamente para hacerle frente, con la túnica empapada y con la furia vibrando en sus pupilas.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —Estaba fuera de sí.

La determinación se borró del rostro de Harry al ver la colérica reacción de Severus, y la duda empañó sus facciones

—Es un hechizo que…

—Ya sé lo que es. —Le interrumpió violentamente, y el joven inconscientemente sintió el impulso de retroceder—. Lo has explicado muy bien ¿Para eso querías que fuera a tu conferencia? ¿Para demostrarte a ti mismo que me tenías a tus pies? _"¿Para torturarme recordándome que te sigo amando?, ¿que no puedo tenerte?"_

—Severus, haz el favor de tranquilizarte. —Harry empezaba a notar que la situación se le escapaba de las manos—. No es lo que tú crees. No ha sido premeditado, pero es que necesitaba saber la verdad y utilizar el hechizo era la única manera.

Severus, se acercó peligrosamente a Harry.

—Entonces, explícame a qué has venido y por qué después de dos años has decidido aparecer en mi vida —dijo, sujetándolo por la túnica.

Harry se deshizo del agarre con brusquedad y alzando los brazos, preguntó exasperado:

—¿Que por qué he venido? —Los ojos verdes se clavaron furiosos en los de Severus—. Porque me he pasado dos años de mi vida preguntándome si me seguías queriendo. Porque durante estos dos últimos años no ha habido una noche que no te haya echado de menos. Porque he sido incapaz de rehacer mi vida con otra persona. Y porque, joder, me he dado cuenta de que sigo completamente enamorado de ti, Severus.

Cuando terminó de hablar, en los jardines ya sólo se oía la pesada respiración de Harry y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo contra la hierba. Severus, incapaz de reaccionar, se había quedado inmóvil frente a él, procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla arrebolada de Harry, mezclándose y perdiéndose entre las gotas de agua que caían sobre su rostro. La tristeza había sustituido a la irritación.

"_Que se vayan a la mierda los remordimientos"_

Con dos grandes zancadas, Severus recortó la distancia que el joven había impuesto entre ellos y lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Harry correspondió al gesto y se aferró a su espalda. De pronto, todos los sentimientos que Severus había estado reprimiendo se desbordaron con la fuerza de una presa, y una sensación de calidez lo inundó por completo, liberando la opresión que castigaba su pecho. Levantó la barbilla del joven, para admirar los fascinantes ojos verdes que brillaban de emoción contenida, y buscó sus labios para besarlos suavemente. La caricia le hizo estremecer y ansió poder grabar en su mente ese dulce sabor. _"Merlín, como te he echado de menos, Harry"_.

El beso se prolongó durante unos segundos más, y cuando cesó, la mano de Severus ya se había apoyado sobre el rostro del joven. Su dedo índice se deslizaba por la mejilla, trazando el recorrido que había seguido la lágrima perdida.

Empezó a preguntarse cómo había podido vivir sin él durante estos dos años y lo estrechó más entre sus brazos. En su interior sabía que ya nunca más tendría que volver a preguntárselo.

—Hace frío aquí fuera. —Miró hacia abajo, y comprobó que la ropa de Harry estaba completamente empapada y que un pequeño temblor se había adueñado de su mandíbula.

—Yo tengo el remedio para eso —contestó Severus sonriendo y volvió a besarlo con pasión.

—Entonces, llévame a la cama —susurró.

—¿Y tu manada de admiradores?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Qué se jodan. Ya se encargará Vandik de contenerlos. —Y cogiendo de la mano a Severus, se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones.

Mañana se harían las preguntas. Hoy lo único que necesitaban era volver a sentir sus cuerpos, uno al lado del otro.

* * *

><p>Bueno, tengo una duda que no consigo resolver. ¿Cómo narices se colocan las comillas de continuación de diálogo ()? FF me las quita cuando subo la historia y me veo obligada a utilizar la raya aunque el personaje que habla es el mismo. Si alguien lo sabe, agradecería su ayuda. Gracias por adelantado ;)<p> 


End file.
